haligeardfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
Creation Although Naril Taeror respected and loved the creations of Ivir Masdar - the trees, plants, mountains and caves, he felt there was something missing from the world. There needed to be and overlord, a race to rule everything else in might and intelligence. He put this idea to Ivir Masdar, but it was revealed to him that Masdar was soon to awaken his own races to rule The Haligeard, this holy ground. After much debate between the two, it was decided that each race would have its own continent to rule over. Taeror would get the continent of Sentres to place his race on - to the west. Masdar would awaken his own two races on the continents of Eternia and Edorlund - to the east and south. The 'Valtana' - or 'Children of Masdar' became what we know today as Elves and Men. You can read about their story on the relevant pages. After the discussion about the future ruling of the world had happened, Ivir Masdar had one condition for Taeror - that he would awaken his race after the Valtana had been awakened. Taeror agreed, and left the Halls of Ëaminarë and went down to Sentres. But Taeror had never learnt how to design his own species, so he attempted to model his - to some extent - off the Elves (but with his own 'improvements'). He decided he would make 2 races, and when Masdar let him awake them he would see which would be the most successful. Beneath the Slashgron mountains he moulded from the rock huge creatures, with massive muscular builds and a towering presence. He thought these would be the perfect kin of the mountain because they were not unlike mountains themselves! Next, beneath the Iron Mountains (Jernkared) he designed a race that was completely the opposite of the Stone Monsters he had just created. They were small and feeble creatures, but with sharp claws and teeth for digging with, and their size could allow them to fit through small mountain caverns. Taeror mused that all the mountains would come alive if they were high in number. His races were ready to come to life and see their world, but Masdar still had not awoken his second race. Taeror grew impatient to see life in his new race, and he had learnt how to bestow life upon creatures from Ëamo, and had a vile of the Imperishable Light. After years of waiting, Taeror had enough. He awoke the two races he had forged beneath the rocks. Luckily they were so far beneath the rock that Masdar could not see the treachery done by Taeror, and had no reason to expect it. Immediately the shortcomings of both of Taeror's races became apparent. Although the Giants of Slashgron were extremely strong, they were also slow and stupid. Often they descended into infighting and combat, so Taeror removed the Imperishable Light from them and they fell back into sleep. The Imps of Jernkared were nimble and agile, but had no strength to work the rock, and were often sly and backstabbing. So Taeror took away their Light too. He realised that his race should combine the good factors of both races. So, beneath the mountain of Vu'ad Dan (Vundain) in the west, he forged a people who we now call Khrakdenir - Stone Masters. Their size was between the Giants of Slashgron and the Imps of Jernkared. Not only, he supposed, would they be able to fit through tight spaces, but be strong and hardy, like the rock itself. They would be powerful and strong, yet be able to mould the ores of the earth and indulge in careful craft like the Elves. He gave the Khrakdenir bones as strong as iron and skin of stone. He gave them tough, stout bodies - perfect for work deep in the earth. Then, Taeror reasoned, it would be wise to have multiple peoples of this new race, learned in different arts and crafts. So he raised a new mountain - this time in the east, called Na'ad Dan (now Naraddain), and from the rock there he moulded more Khrakdenir. Lastly, in the centre of Sentres, he crafted who he called Gi'e Kon - The King's People. They would be the leaders of all the Khrakdenir, and he worked into them qualities of leadership and charisma, and a warlike spirit. We now call these people Northern Dwarves, and they live beneath Gabel Karad. He then went back to the Khrakdenir in the west, and gave them the ability to use magic and runic inscriptions to achieve a mastery over their tools and land. We now call these people Western Dwarves. Finally, Taeror gave the Khrakdenir of the east the highest knowledge of the forge, and he decided that they would be the most learned in the crafting of tools. We now call them the Eastern Dwarves. So 30 years after the awakening of the Elves, and still before Masdar had awoken his second race, Taeror bestowed upon the Khrakdenir the Imperishable Light, and life flooded through their bodies. But this time there was such a commotion in the world at this awakening that Masdar noticed, and is fury was unparalleled. In those first few years of the Dwarves existence fire rained from the heavens, and all in the open fell and burned. This is why many Dwarves vowed never to leave their rocky homes. Taeror was immediatly summoned to the heavens to meet with Masdar - but before he left, he put 3 Lords in charge of each of the 3 Dwarven Homes. Most notably was Thorir I, Lord under Gabel Karad. When Naril Taeror met with Masdar, the Ihana decided to punish him for breaking his eternal promise with Masdar. They banished Taeror from the Halls of Ëaminarë for 2000 years, and bound him in a physical form on Sentres. Taeror was not worried at this doom, for he would be able to walk amongst his Khrakdenir as equals. He - naturally - chose the form of a Dwarf, and journeyed back to Sentres. History Naril Taeror took the name of Thorim, and pulled the strings of the Dwarven people from behind the scenes. He created the language of Gormki for his people, and the script of Gorkr to be written in the stone as runes. There were many political changes too; Thorir I, Lord under Gabel Karad became King of Girétor (the capital city of Northern Dwarves); and the Lord of Na'ad Dan became the King of The Eastern Dwarves - however, the Lord of Vu'ad Dan stayed as a lord. Thorir I taught of the great deeds of Taeror, their creator and god, and all Dwarves called him strongwill, as he had defied Masdar. The Dwarves grew to believe that Masdar was an evil devil, and Taeror was their saviour (of course this had all been orchestrated by Taeror in his physical form of Thorim).Category:Races